Crash Bandicoot: N. Brio's Revenge - Game
---- *Developed by: The Magic Cover *Published by: C.Syde Productions *Genre: Platform Game *Language: English *Special thanks: Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, Vicarious Visions, Insomniac Games *Release Dates: 30th December 2011 (NTSC - PS3) 4th January 2012 (PAL - PS3) 13th February 2012 (NTSC - XB360) 28th April 2012 (PAL - XB360) 5th October 2012 (NTSC - PC) 9th November 2012 (PAL - PC) 22nd December 2012 (NTSC - GBA / NDS) 27th January 2013 (PAL - GBA / NDS) ---- Crash Bandicoot: Brio's Revenge is a 2011 platformer game in the Crash Bandicoot series, and the second of three Crash Bandicoot games to be developed by The Magic Cover. It is a fictional game that I "made up" and thus does not exist in real life. ---- Introduction Scene Characters (in order of appearance) |-|List= *Doctor Neo Cortex *Doctor N. Gin *Dingodile *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Uka Uka *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Doctor N. Trance *Doctor Nitrus Brio |-|Gallery= ---- This game's story continues where Traveller's Tales' Crash Twinsanity, and Vicarious Vision's Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash Nitro Kart left off. It may take place before The Magic Cover's Crash Team Kart Racing. ---- Levels Cheats *'Unlock Boss 1' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press triangle, circle, X, triangle, circle, up, up, X *'Unlock Boss 2' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press left, square, square, left, right, right, down, down *'Unlock Boss 3' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press down, right, triangle, X, circle, X, circle, triangle *'Unlock Boss 4' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press left, right, up, up, square, left, down, square *'Unlock Boss 5' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, right, square, triangle, down, square, up, left *'Unlock Boss 6' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, down, right, circle, triangle, left, up, circle *'Unlock All Crystals' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press down, left, circle, down, up, triangle, up, circle *'Unlock All Relics' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press square, square, right, triangle, left, right, X, X *'Unlock All Clear Gems' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press triangle, down, X, down, square, left, right, up *'Unlock Second Warp Room' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press triangle, up, circle, circle, X, square, circle, X *'Unlock Third Warp Room' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press square, triangle, circle, left, left, triangle, right, square *'Unlock Fourth Warp Room' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, down, up, up, right, down, left, right *'Unlock Fifth Warp Room' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press up, circle, X, square, right, square, X, X *'Unlock Sixth Warp Room' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press right, triangle, square, triangle, right, left, X, square There are no cheats to unlock the coloured gems, and there are no cheats to acquire the boss keys. ---- Crates *? Crate (contains 8 Wumpa fruit) *Basic Crate (contains 4 Wumpa fruit) *Bounce Crate (contains 10 Wumpa fruit if bounced on. 0 if spinned) *Life Crate *Aku Aku Crate *Check Point Crate *TNT Crate *Wooden Arrow Crate (contains 1 Wumpa fruit) *Iron Arrow Crate *Iron ! Crate *Nitro Crate *Green Iron ! Nitro Switch Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (contains 3-4 Wumpa fruit) *Slot Crate *Iron Check Point Crate *Outline Crate *Time Crate *Bonus Crate ---- Even though lives appear in this game, there is no game over screen. So if the player has used up all their lives, they will not be returned to the Warp Room, so they will not have to re-enter the level again. Instead their life counter will be reset to base number, 4, but they will be able to start from the last checkpoint crate they opened, if any. Otherwise they will be returned to the start of the level. ---- Voice Cast *Tom Bourdon — Dr. N. Trance *Clancy Brown — Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka *Debi Derryberry — Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot *John DiMaggio — Tiny Tiger *Michael Ensign — Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Kevin Michael Richardson — Crunch Bandicoot *Brendan O'Brien — Crash Bandicoot, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dwight Schultz — Dingodile *Mel Winkler — Aku Aku * — Dr. N. Rapture Keeshond, Snouter Pig, Loxy Fox *Uncredited — Penta Penguin Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages